


Help me please

by GiveMeBechloe99



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeBechloe99/pseuds/GiveMeBechloe99
Summary: HeLP mE!!I'm looking for fanfiction where Chloe is the vampire and Beca is half vampire because her dad marry human. The leader of vampire kind of attack Beca's village and kill her family. And she blame Chloe (something like that). And Aubrey also vampire and she like Jesse in this. I really want to read this again. Anyone who remember the title please help meThanks. Xoxo





	Help me please

HeLP mE!! I've been searching this fanfic for so long..anyone can help me? I need to read it again ㅜㅜ.


End file.
